


Give Thanks

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Written for Thanksgiving 2018.





	Give Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> i very much doubt that holidays will look the same by the time First Contact rolls around, especially ones like this.   
> crossposted from my tumblr

By the time Zefram Cochrane lit the night sky with Earths first warp engine, Thanksgiving no longer existed.

(That’s not quiet true. The original holiday fell by the wayside sometime during the Eugenics War, considered a holdout from when the US was a global power and not a fractioned and disillusioned group of states desperately trying not to fall apart. Most people took it as a day to spend with family, but Thanksgiving? They felt there wasn’t much in their history that would withstand the testing of time and introspection.)

By the time Admiral Archer, then still an optimistic Captain with a bright eyed crew, set out on StarFleets first mission of exploration, Thanksgiving was making a quiet comeback in an unexpected way.

(Giving Thanks for what we have has never been the issue. Gathering family and friends and reminding them that despite our differences we are stronger, better,  _together_ , has never been what was wrong with the world.)

When Captain Kirk invited all his officers to dine with him on the Thanksgiving one year into their five year mission, they gladly accepted, recognizing the invitation for what it is.

(The only thing left of Thanksgiving as we know it was the name. It’s celebrated now by different families getting together, sharing traditions with each other, celebrating their differences, their cultures, and the things that bring them all together.)

It’s a celebration of who we are, where we come from, and the fact that a family can be many things. But it is always something to be thankful for.


End file.
